The invention relates generally to the field of serotonin reuptake inhibitors and their uses.
Serotonin is a neurotransmitter and plays a significant role in many physiological functions. Serotonin is involved in the sensation of satiety which is linked to food intake. This function of Serotonin can be utilized in the treatment of eating disorders and the related management of obesity. Serotonin is also involved in mood elevation and renders a sense of well being. This physiological property can be utilized in applications where this can be offered as a sensory ingredient to elevate mood and sense of well being. The most significant application of Serotonin is in the treatment of the physiological disorder, Depression. This neurotransmitter offers a substantial advantage for the management of a disease like depression. Apart from this Serotonin also plays a role in gastric emptying.
As per NIMH (National Institute of Mental Health) USA, about 18.8 million American Adults, which constitutes 9.5% of the population, suffer from the depression illness. The economic cost of this disorder is very high. However the cost of Human suffering cannot be estimated. A depressive disorder is an illness that affects the body, mood and thoughts. There are different types of depression like major depression, Dysthymia which is a less severe type of depression and bipolar Disorder which is characterized by cycling mood, characterized by several highs (mania) and lows (depression).
The usual symptoms of depression are persistent sadness, anxiousness or empty moods, feelings of hopelessness, feelings of guilt, worthlessness, decreased energy, difficulty in concentrating, Insomnia, overeating, weight gain, thoughts of death, restlessness and irritability. The major cause of depression is the reduction in functional brain monoamines in the amine dependant synaptic transmission. This involves brain monoamines like Norepinphrine (NE), Serotonin (5 HT) and Dopamine.
The Current Methods of Treatment Are:
Tricyclic Anti-Depressants
These drugs raise the amount of the neurotransmitter at the receptor by preventing their uptake into the nerve endings. This leaves more amount of the amine outside the nerve cells which are now able to interact with the receptors. Tricyclic drugs mainly affect the cells which secrete norepinephrine.
Many tricyclics can block receptors for Acetylcholine producing dry mouth, blurred vision and constipation. Some tricyclics can have sedative effects, drowsiness, and increase the risk of low blood pressure.
Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors (SSRIs)
This group of drugs affects the cells which release 5 Hydroxytryptamine, also called Serotonin. These drugs compensate for a lower than normal amount of Serotonin in some areas of the brain which make them effective in the treatment of depression. The side effects caused by these drugs include headache, insomnia, diarrhea weight loss, and a decrease in sexual function.
Monoamine Oxidase Inhibitors
The second group of drug therapy is Monoamine oxidase inhibitors. Monoamine oxidase is an enzyme which degrades neurotransmitters. The use of these enzyme inhibitor drugs leads to less destruction of amines in nerve endings, thus leaving more available for storage and release by nerve cells. The side effects caused by these drugs include reduction in blood pressure, dry mouth, blurred vision and constipation. These drugs cause very serious reactions with cheese and beer, which leads to significant increase in blood pressure and can cause bleeding in Brain.
It is apparent that the depression is gaining significance and the current methods of treatment for the management of this disease are far from satisfactory. This disorder is chronic in nature and calls for long term management therapy. Therefore it is imperative to develop kinder and gentler methods of treatment derived from botanical sources for the long-term management of this disorder. The present invention is aimed at achieving this goal.